Bittersweet
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Seis simples palabras…Jamás se oyeron tan deprimentes en los oídos de Ella…(DaveXElla)


**Bittersweet**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

_Si eres feliz, yo soy feliz…_

Seis simples palabras.

_Si eres feliz, yo soy feliz…_

Prácticamente lo decían todo: Afecto. Amor. Consideración. Preocupación. Sacrificio…

_Si eres feliz, yo soy feliz…_

Si, en especial sacrificio.

La oración se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de la princesa de ojos azabache, a medida que sentía los labios del misófobo alejarse de los suyos. Como era de esperar, Ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse al instante, mientras veía con amor aquellos ojos café que la observaban con tanto…

Tanto…

Tanto…

¿Amor? No. No era amor. Pero era parecido. Lo suficientemente parecido como para que Ella sintiera su corazón acelerarse de inmediato, como si fuera a salir volando de su pecho.

Por dentro, sin embargo, dichos ojos café se veían vacios. Tristes. Melancólicos incluso. Contrastando completamente con las palabras que salían de sus labios…

Contrastando completamente con sus gestos, con sus acciones…

Pero a él, aparentemente, no parecía importarle. Solo había espacio en su mundo para _ella_, y ella nada más…

_Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz…_

La pelinegra siguió mirando el cielo, acostada en el suave y verde pasto al lado de su –algunas veces neurótico- novio. Como siempre, Ella se encontraba cantando una canción, causando que algunos pájaros se acercaran volando a la pareja, e incluso soltaran algunas flores a su alrededor. Sorprendentemente, Dave estaba uniéndose a la canción con un ligero tarareo. Era _algo_, por lo menos, y bastante considerando lo mucho que le irritaba al moreno sus canciones mientras se encontraban en la isla…

La isla…

La isla en la cual lo conoció. La isla en la cual se enamoro de él. La isla en la cual _él _se enamoro de _Sky…_

Sacudiendo la cabeza como para sacarse de encima los pensamientos, Ella continuo con su canto, volteando a ver a Dave, que se encontraba acostado en el pasto a su lado, observándola nuevamente como si de una diosa se tratara. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esto, pero al recordar lo anterior…cobraba un extraño sabor agridulce.

No muy lejos de allí yacía la manta del picnic que hace meros minutos estaban disfrutando. Ella estaba algo confundida, debido a que no esperaba que alguien como Dave deseara hacer un picnic en un día lluvioso como este. Incluso –y a pesar de que Ella se ofreció un par de veces- llego a preparar toda la comida, encargándose de empacarla y llevarla hasta el parque.

_Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz._

Era perfecto.

O casi perfecto.

La sensación agridulce no se alejaba de su boca.

Era demasiado, realmente. Demasiado…perfecto. Demasiado ideal. Demasiado _Ella_ para los gustos de Dave…

Pero a el no le importaba…

Después de todo, el siempre decía…

_Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz._

De nuevo, la sensación agridulce volvió. Esta vez mas agria que dulce, realmente.

Siempre era igual. Desde que comenzaron a salir, todo había sido…perfecto.

¿Parques de diversiones? Listo.

¿Paseo por el bosque? Listo.

¿Restaurante vegetariano con vista al mar? Listo.

¿Película cursi sobre una princesa que gana a su príncipe azul? Listo.

El odiaba esas cosas. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella recordaba…

Después de todo, el casi no hablaba mucho de sí mismo últimamente.

De nuevo, la sensación –ahora completamente agria- invadía su boca, además de un remolino retorciendo su estomago.

El odiaba esas cosas. ¿Ahora? Sencillamente no le importa…

_Ahora sencillamente nada le importa…_

_Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz…_

Seis simples palabras

_Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz…_

Jamás sonaron tan deprimentes en los oídos de Ella

Y ella sabia realmente porque, o _por quien_ sonaban vacías…

Cuando volteo a ver de nuevo a Dave, este se había quedado dormido, roncando silenciosamente a su lado. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. '_Se ve tan lindo. Tan tranquilo. Tan calmado…'_

Ella sacudió sus pensamientos nuevamente de su cabeza. Debía concentrarse en lo importante. Tomando su teléfono, Ella comenzó a revisar números. Debía estar por algún lado, después de todo, habían quedado en buenos términos después de la final…

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrar exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Ahora solo quedaba buscar un sitio privado en el cual llamar…

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Pasaron dos meses. Dos meses desde aquel picnic en el parque. Y muchos más desde que habían comenzado su relación con Dave…

Dos meses desde que su plan comenzó a dar sus resultados…

La 'princesa de cuentos de hadas' pidió una mesa, cerca de una ventana, y pidió una simple ensalada con un té helado. Después de todo, la comida no era por lo que había venido aquí. Rápidamente, la pálida joven cubrió su rostro con el menú del restaurante, intentando espiar lo que sucedía en la otra mesa…

Se oían risas. Definitivamente lo peor había pasado ya. Después de un par de citas, aparentemente ya todo lo ocurrido en la final había quedado atrás. Ya todo había sido perdonado y olvidado, dando espacio para más recuerdos. Nuevos, _mejores_ recuerdos. Ya todo era como se suponía que debía ser…

Se oían risas, algunas anécdotas, y, por lo que se veía, tanto Dave como la atleta asiática que tenía en frente parecían no notar en lo absoluto su presencia…

Se veían felices. El se veía feliz…

'_Más feliz de lo que jamás pudo estar contigo…' _Pensó con un nudo en la garganta, el cual estaba acompañado de una sonrisa triste. _'Aunque ese era el punto, ¿No? Darle el "felices para siempre…" que merece. Que ha merecido todo este tiempo. Que yo le he estado arrebatando…'_

Ella intento sonreír, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima brotara por sí sola. Dicha lágrima fue acompañada por muchas más al ver a quien alguna vez fue su novio besar a la pelinegra que tenia al frente, pero su sonrisa, sorprendentemente, no pudo evitar curvarse un poco más al ver la felicidad en sus ojos…

_Lo amaba._

_Siempre fue así._

_Y siempre será así._

_¿Pero saben qué?_

_Si él es feliz, yo soy feliz…_

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Espero que les haya gustado este humilde One-Shot. Dejen reviews.**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
